05 Slumbering Memories
"But only if you can decided if you're better off forgetting it or not!" -Goku to Dokugakuji Slumbering Memories '''is the Episode 5 of Saiyuki Reload. Synopsis Everyone, no matter it is, has a past. Regret for not having been able to protect someone. Despair over not having been able to save someone. If people were able to forget their sorrowful memories, could the become happy? A lullaby, a lullaby that calls forth a pleasant memories. Summary The Sanzo party stopped in a town which making Sanzo bothers that the people are too defenseless. Then a woman who is a youkai name Suika, appeared before them, then Sanzo points his gun on her, making the villagers reacted and blocked Sanzo to beg him not to hurt her since she's not a bad youkai. Suika showed hospitality to the Sanzo party by serving them a meal. She also states as well that she's not affected by the calamity. Although, after that the Sanzo party suspected that it might be a trap since Sanzo party are wanted by the youkais. However, Hakaki doesn't feel any malice presence from her. Later on in the evening, an old man brought water in Hakkaii's room, when they heard a woman singing. The old man explains that it's Suika who sings every night for them to their sorrowful pasts to not hinder people's sleep. At the same evening, the Sanzo party except for Goku were reminiscing their sad memories. While they were sleeping, Suika entered in their dreams telling each of them that they are just all dreams. Then Suika entered in Goku's dreams, she saw the young Goku inside the cage, light-hearted, believing that Sanzo would come for him. Suika tried to touch him, but when she touched Goku, a bright light from Goku distracted her making her unable her to charm Goku. The next morning, Hakuryu went to Goku like there is something wrong, when he noticed that Sanzo and the others are too quiet and stunned . After they left, they encountered Lirin on the way who wants the scripture. Later Yaone and Dokugakuji came as well. Sanzo then threw his scripture to Lirin, but was caught by Goku, asking him what's wrong with them. The three of them decided to go back to the village where Suika is. Goku decided to go back as well to save Sanzo and the others, but was defeated by Suika. In the end, Dokugakuji and the others, helped Goku to save Sanzo and the others, but they cannot get inside the village since Suika put a barrier on the entrance. ''To be continued 'in Rescue Other characters Suika.jpg|Suika Gallery Suika1.JPG Suika2.JPG Suika3.JPG Suika4.JPG Suika5.JPG Suika6.JPG Suika7.JPG Suika8.JPG Suika9.JPG Suika10.JPG Suika11.JPG Suika12.JPG Urasai: Paper Sumo II *Hakkai and Goku were playing paper sumo again, the paper Gojyo is for Hakkai and paper Sanzo for Goku. When the paper Sanzo was about to lose, Sanzo spilled a coffee to the paper Gojyo and tell them that it's black rain. Gojyo then got mad telling Sanzo that he just doesn’t want to lose. Category:Reload Episodes Category:Filler episodes